


Cherry and Atticus Meet Underdog

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Underdog (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Thor stops by to bring the others to come visit a city with him and his little sister to meet a superhero known as Underdog as he must go up against his arch enemy: Simon Bar Sinister. Meanwhile, Krypto the Superdog is asked by the Dog Stars to find Underdog and recruit him to join their patrol as a fellow canine superhero and maybe even become new friends.





	1. Chapter 1

It seemed to be a normal day for Atticus, Cherry, Mo, and Patch as they met up together to do their homework, and there seemed to be a lot of it today.

"I can't believe Snipe, Magrooney, and Drell gave us so much homework," Cherry complained. "I'm never gonna be able to watch TV tonight."

"The question is why did they give us so much homework?" Patch asked.

"Well, they did say high school would be a giant leap from middle school." Mo replied.

"That's true." Atticus said.

"But did they have to give us this much homework?" Cherry complained.

"I'm sure we'll be fine." Patch replied.

"You're a dog, you shouldn't have to worry about school." Cherry told him out of slight envy.

"The faster we do this, the faster it'll be over with." Mo said.

"Dogs have it so easy." Cherry continued.

"Cherry, it can be hard being a dog sometimes too," Patch said. "I mean, some dogs are superheros."

"Again, more responsibility animals shouldn't be worried about." Cherry retorted.

"How come?" Patch asked.

"Animals should be at home all day with a bunch of food with everything handed to them on a silver platter." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Cherry, it can be hard to be just as an animal as it can be as a person." Patch defended.

"Oh, please!" Cherry rolled her eyes. "Ooh, I don't have thumbs... I better scream so someone with an exhausting job can get something for me while I just lay there while messing up their furniture!"

"Oh, boy." Mo rolled her eyes.

"Cherry... Just do your homework..." Patch sighed to the perky goth.

Cherry rolled her eyes herself as they went to continue doing their endless homework. "If I were a cat like Salem, I could just sleep all day in front of the TV." she then muttered to herself.

"Is she seriously going to be like this while we're doing our homework?" Mo complained.

Eventually, homework was soon done, and it seemed to take a while.

"You kids want some dinner?" Michelle asked as she came home to check on them.

"Yes, please." Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch begged.

"All right, I'll see what I can whip up in the fridge." Michelle replied.

"Maybe some fish for Cherry," Patch said. "She wants to be a cat!"

"I can hear you, Spot!" Cherry glared.

"I know." Patch smirked playfully.

"Oh, Cherry..." Michelle sighed to her daughter as she went to cook them something.

"Well, there is one good thing; we haven't been called away for an adventure." Mo smiled.

Thunder and lightning came from upstairs.

"Gah!" Cherry yelped and ducked down, expecting the worst.

However, it was Thor who came down and not his uncle.

"Thor, this is Cherry's house!" Atticus told his best guy friend.

"Oh, sorry. I'll come back." Thor said then, about to leave back upstairs.

"No, don't, it's fine; I'm just glad it wasn't Drell." Cherry told him as she got up.

"Oh... Okay..." Thor replied.

"What's up, Thor?" Atticus smiled.

Thor soon looked up at the ceiling before pointing with a simple smile. "I think the bathroom door is open?"

"Uh, okay?" The group said, looking confused.

"Why did you come here?" Cherry asked, pinching the bridge of her nose since Thor seemed to misunderstand.

"Oh, you guys wanna come with me?" Thor replied. "Bebe and I are gonna visit this city where a dog is a superhero."

"A dog superhero?" Patch asked. "Would this happen to be Krypto the Superdog?"

"Huh? Oh, no, no," Thor shook his head. "I think he said his name was Underdog."

"Sounds interesting." Patch said.

"So, you wanna come?" Thor begged. "Please, if you don't, it'll just be me and my sister!"

"Well..." Atticus smirked playfully.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please." Thor continued which proved to be annoying.

"You sound like a broken record!" Cherry complained.

"Alright, alright, we'll come." Mo said.

"Yes!" Thor beamed. "I knew you guys would love it."

"Another dog superhero...?" Cherry rolled her eyes. "If I were a dog, I'd just stay in the backyard, eating my amazing dinner after doing nothing all day long."

"That's it!" Patch glared before used his magic and turned Cherry into a cat.

Cherry soon began to mew and hiss before she suddenly shrunk slightly and suddenly, her clothes piled on her, and she poked her head out as she was now a cat.

"There, now you'll know about how animals don't have it easy either." Patch glared.

"Aww... A kitty..." Thor smiled as he soon reached out, picking up Cherry and hugging her. "Mm... I wanna keep her."

"It's me, Thor!" Cherry glared.

"Gee, Kitty, you sound just like Cherry." Thor smiled.

"That's because it is me!" Cherry hissed.

"Oh... Hi, Cherry." Thor smiled.

Cherry face-pawed to that.

"You wanna be a cat?" Patch glared to Cherry. "Well, you got it!"

"Oh, before I forget, Krypto will be included." Thor said.

"Thor, you sound suspiciously just like your uncle right now." Cherry shifted her eyes.

"I tend to do that," Thor said. "Even without meaning to."

"Well, Thor, we'd be happy to come with you." Mo replied.

"Even with Cherry as a cat?" Thor asked. "Shouldn't someone change her back?"

"No, I think she needs to learn a lesson." Patch replied.

"He's right." Atticus said.

Cherry glared as she was a cat, but then again, she brought this on herself.

"Come with me," Thor smiled to his friends as he walked upstairs. "We don't wanna miss our train."

"We're getting there by train?" Patch asked.

"It was the only way Uncle Drell could get us there." Thor replied.

They soon went in through the closet, shutting the door behind them, and were in a supernatural train station where Phoebe was as she waited, holding onto her Raggedy Ann doll she got from Patch for her birthday.

"If one of you tries to pet me, so help me, I will not hesitate to attack." Cherry told them as they made their way to Phoebe and the train.

"Thornton~" Phoebe beamed to her big brother.

"Hey, Bebe." Thor smirked before picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder playfully.

Phoebe giggled and wiggled in his hold as she held onto Raggedy Ann.

"So shall we get on the train?" Mo asked.

"All aboard!" The conductor called out.

"Come on then!" Thor replied as he carried his little sister, and showed a special ticket to the conductor.

The conductor then stepped aside to let them onto the magical train.

"This is going to be so much fun." Patch smiled.

Phoebe smiled back to him.

"How's Raggedy Ann?" Patch asked.

"I think she's going to be a great Sky Dancer someday." Phoebe smiled as she hugged her new doll.

"That's great." Patch smiled back.

"Why is Cherry a cat?" Phoebe asked.

"She thinks that being an animal is easier than her old life." Patch replied.

"Ohh." Phoebe smiled.

They soon sat down and hung around, waiting on the train ride.

"Excuse me, dear, did you say you had a doll" A woman asked.

"Yes, ma'am, she's right here." Phoebe smiled.

"May I see her for a moment?" The woman asked.

"Okay." Phoebe smiled as she handed the doll to the woman.

The woman smiled back as she took the doll and began to feel the doll. "Oh... This brings back memories..." she then smiled warmly. "These eyes felt like the buttons on my old shoes, and that mouth feels like the stitching on my old dress. And her hair... It feels so raggy..."

Patch was unsure of how to feel about how the woman was describing the doll.

"That's right... You know Raggedy Ann?" Phoebe smiled.

"Raggedy Ann..." The woman smiled back. "I thought this doll seemed familiar somehow."

"Wait, were you her kid?" Phoebe asked.

"Well, you see, when I was very young, I was given a doll just like this when I was a little girl from Officer Flanagan," The woman smiled. "He was very fond of my mother, and Raggedy Ann helped me use my imagination."

"Aw!" Phoebe smiled back.

"Let me see you now," The woman smiled. "A doll as lovely as Raggedy Ann must have a lovely owner."

Phoebe soon stepped over to the woman.

The woman then reached out and touched Phoebe's face. "Oh, you are adorable... I can tell..." she then smiled as she felt the girl rather than just looking at her.

"Ma'am, by any chance, are you blind?" Phoebe guessed.

"Yes, I am..." The woman replied.

"Ohh, that explains why you're feeling my face." Phoebe smiled.

"Yes..." The woman smiled back. "Oh, we haven't properly met. My name is Billie."

"Isn't Billy a boy's name?" Phoebe asked.

"It can be, but my name is spelt B-I-L-L-I-E, and most boys spell their name as B-I-L-L-Y." The woman replied.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miss Billie," Phoebe smiled. "My name is Phoebe."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Phoebe." Billie smiled back.

Phoebe smiled as she made a new friend, even if this friend was a grown woman, but they shared a bond over Raggedy Ann.

"So, uh, when do you think Krypto will be around?" Patch asked the teenage warlock.

"Maybe once we come into town." Thor replied.

"Wahoo!" Patch cheered.

"And I'm just surprised Underdog is a superhero with how weak he looks." Thor said before showing a photo of Underdog.

"That's him?!" Cherry laughed out loud. "Oh, man! I could probably kick that dog into a dumpster faster than Scrappy Doo!"

"I never judge dogs, but that dog?" Mo asked. "Seriously? How is he a superhero?"

"Is he an actor?" Atticus asked.

"He doesn't even look like he could lift up a car, let alone a building or stop a train or an earthquake and a blizzard could possibly freeze him cold solid." Patch said.

"He just is, you guys," Thor shrugged. "Even though his secret identity is a shoeshine boy."

"So... A dog wanders around as a worker?" Cherry replied.

"Yeah, I mean, Polly has a job too." Thor smiled.

"Polly?" The others asked.

"Polly Purebred," Thor said, showing a picture of a female dog. "She's an anchorwoman."

"This is getting interesting." Patch said.

"Uncle told me everything," Thor smirked. "He's so smart."

"Yes, yes, your uncle is so smart." Cherry muttered in deadpan.

"Anyway, when will we arrive our destination?" Mo asked.

Thor took out his watch. "About 15 more minutes." he then said.

"In that case, I'm gonna take a nap." Cherry said as she yawned and curled up into a ball.

"She's already doing what most cats do." Patch sighed.

"She's been pretty much a cat all her life." Atticus shrugged.

Thor nodded before looking out the window as they traveled to Underdog's hometown the magical way, and Phoebe soon fell asleep, leaning against his shoulder, taking a little nap herself.

Meanwhile with Krypto...

Krypto seemed to be resting in his doghouse as he smiled to the toddler girl who was playing in the backyard with her older brother watching him.

"I can't believe I gotta babysit." Kevin complained.

"Luckily you won't be doing this alone." Krypto said as Andrea came over to help Kevin babysit.

"Huh?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin." Andrea greeted.

"Oh, uh, hey, Andrea." Kevin greeted his female friend.

"Well, if you two are capable of doing this on your own, I'm gonna get going." Krypto said.

"You sure, Krypto?" Kevin asked.

"I'm sorry, guys, but I gotta see the Dog Stars and find out where I need to go for my next big assignment." Krypto replied.

"Well, okay... See you later." Kevin said.

"Kippo." Melanie cooed and giggled to the dog.

Krypto soon chased his tail as he transformed into Superdog before flying off to the Dog Stars. Kevin and Andrea waved before they got on the ground to play with Melanie.


	2. Chapter 2

Krypto soon flew to meet Brainy Barker and the others with a smile. "Hello, Brainy Barker."

"Hello, Krypto," Brainy Barker smiled back. "Please, come inside."

Krypto soon came inside. "So what's my assignment?" He asked.

"You are going to meet a new ally, another dog superhero," Brainy Barker replied before showing a certain dog on the screen. "His name is Underdog."

"He, um, sure looks nice in red." Krypto smiled, trying to be nice.

"Yes, he's very interesting," Brainy Barker replied. "He's a good enough hero though, especially when saving Polly Purebred and stopping the evil Simon Bar Sinister."

"But how? I don't see any gadgets on him for him to save the day or anything," Krypto said. "Sorry, it's just that he doesn't look that strong."

"They say he's more impressive when seen in action." Brainy Barker replied before playing some footage.

"I've got you now, Sweet Polly Purebred!" A creepy man grinned and laughed at the female dog he had captured.

"No! No! You can't do this to me!" The female dog cried out.

"Classic damsel-in-distress scene." Krypto said.

"Oh, really? Simon says sing!" The creepy man smirked as he sprayed a pheromone in the female dog's face.

Polly cried out as that hit her.

"SING!" The creepy man laughed at her.

"Seriously?" Krypto asked.

"Trust me; this was the only plan that Simon Bar Sinister has done that never made any sense." Brainy Barker told him.

"Oh, where, oh, where could my Underdog gone? Oh, where, oh, where, could he be?~" The female dog sang.

"Uh..." Krypto blinked.

"It happens from time-to-time." Brainy Barker told Krypto about why Polly was singing for Underdog.

"And he shall be coming any minute now," Simon Bar Sinister smirked before looking up. "Be ready to crush him, Cad!"

The big and strong man nodded.

Meanwhile, Underdog was soon flying in the sky to save Polly.

"Look out! We're being attacked!" A man cried out.

"Look out!" A woman added.

"There's no need to fear, Underdog is--" Underdog started.

"Get him!" The people panicked. "Run for your lives!" 

"Wait! Stop! I'm your hero!" Underdog told the humans. He soon saw a giant Underdog attacking the city and soon saw why everyone panicked when they saw him.

"Is that a giant Underdog?" Krypto asked.

"It appears so." Brainy Barker nodded.

The giant Underdog soon crushed buildings while firing laser eyes, making people scream and panic. Underdog soon flew straight at the giant Underdog so he can stop him, not knowing it was actually a giant Cad who was the thug working for the evil scientist.

"Ooh, the boss is gonna like this." Cad smirked to himself.

Underdog soon showed what a great superhero he was for the most part, he might not have been perfect like the other Dog Stars, but he was still a bit decent in his own right, but he was soon then crashed by Cad's hands flattening him and weakening him as he was then carried to the evil scientist's cage.

"Smooth." Krypto deadpanned.

"You're coming with me." Cad smirked to Underdog's misfortune.

After a few giant steps, Cad dropped Underdog into the cage hard, causing pain for the hero. Even though Krypto was sure that wouldn't hurt him any way if it were him, he had to wince for Underdog. Cad then grabbed a hold of the cage and went to take him to Simon where Polly was held captive which was right next door. 

"Ah, yes, very good, Cad!" Simon smirked. "You've brought me Underdog!"

"Of course, sir." Cad replied.

"And just to make sure he doesn't get back to full strength." Simon smirked as he took Underdog's ring before putting it in a metal box and locked it away and gave the key to Cad.

"Hey! Give that back!" Underdog demanded.

"I'm afraid I won't, Underdog," Simon smirked. "I think I win this one, but at least you can see your Sweet Polly Purebred one last time."

Polly was soon thrown into the cage next to Underdog before the cage was locked.

"Underdog!" The female dog gasped.

"Polly." Underdog whispered while blushing underneath his fur.

"Now off I go to collect all the money in the world!" Simon smirked as he took off on a rocket.

Cad smirked back as he stayed behind to keep an eye on Polly and Underdog. Polly soon broke down crying as this had to be the worst thing to have ever happened to her.

"I better go help them." Krypto said, about to fly off.

"This was filmed a week ago; watch what happens next." Brainy Barker told him.

"Oh... Okay then." Krypto replied as he stopped himself.

"Oh, Underdog, what are we going to do?" Polly frowned.

"Don't worry, Polly," Underdog replied. "I'll get us out of here."

"I hope you do..." Polly sniffled. 

"But before I do anything, I have to tell you something." Underdog said as he looked into her eyes.

"Yes, Underdog?" Polly asked.

"I... Uh... I..." Underdog stammered before he gulped. "I love you, Polly Purebred. I always have."

"Oh, Underdog, I love you too." Polly told him.

Cad began to cry as that was beautiful, and where he wasn't that bright as the key fell out of his hand and into the cage.

Underdog glanced over.

"I'll be right back, but don't try nuthin' funny." Cad said as he went off to get a tissue, not realizing the key had fallen out.

Once he left, Polly got the key and unlocked the cage before getting both herself and Underdog out of the cage and to the ring.

"Oh, Underdog." Polly whispered.

"Don't worry, Polly, we'll get outta here." Underdog promised with a smirk. 

Once they got to the metal box with his ring inside, Polly opened it and got Underdog's ring out and gave it back to him before it opened, showing a pill.

"A pill...?" Krypto wondered. 

"That's what gives him back his strength." Brainy Barker said.

"Do you need a glass of water?" Polly asked Underdog.

"Um... Yes, please..." Underdog smiled bashfully.

Polly happened to find a sink and soon gave him some water from the faucet, and gave him the glass to take with the pill. And after taking both the pill and the glass of water, Underdog was back to full strength. 

"Oh, my hero~" Polly beamed.

Cad soon came back with a box of tissues and gasped. "How'd you guys get out?!"

"Uh-oh." Polly frowned. 

Cad soon stomped towards them, ready to put them back in the cage. Underdog stood in front of Polly protectively and began to grab a hold of Cad. And where he began to throw him around like a rag doll before the last crash on the ground caused him to shrink back down to human size. Polly beamed and swooned to Underdog.

"Hey, not bad." Krypto smiled as that was actually pretty impressive. 

Simon was soon defeated before he could steal the money.

"I think I missed up." Cad frowned.

"Oh, really? What gave you that idea?" Simon glared in deadpan. 

The footage soon stopped.

"So, what powers does he have?" Krypto asked.

"He has many powers such as super strength, super speed, supersonic flight, physical invulnerability, X-ray vision, super breath, cosmic vision, atomic breath, atomizing eyes, heat vision, ultrasonic hearing, a supersonic high-pitch hi-fi voice and a great calculating brain," Brainy Barker replied. "Although, his powers wouldn't be able to do anything to a Kryptonian."

"So if a Kryptonian criminal were to fight him, his powers wouldn't do a thing to him or her?" Krypto asked.

"Precisely." Brainy Barker nodded.

"Hm... Good to know." Krypto replied as he would remember that for later, and he soon flew off to go and find Underdog.

"Good luck, and be careful, Krypto." Brainy Barker wished for the Kryptonite dog.

Back with the others as they were arriving at their destination...

Thor soon shook his little sister gently. "Wake up, Bebe, we're here."

Phoebe yawned and stretched, smiling up to her big brother once she woke up, and she soon saw that they had arrived. The train soon stopped which meant that they could get off.

"Here we are, gang," Thor told the others. "The hometown of Underdog." 

"Let's get off the train, and see if we can find him." Mo said.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find." Thor replied as he took the lead like how his uncle taught him how. 

"Yeah, besides, how hard could it be to find one dog superhero in a city?" Mo asked.

They soon went wide-eyed as they saw how much bigger the city was than they thought it would be.

"Whoa... This city is bigger than our closet..." Thor commented.

"Yeah... It's bigger than Mommy's whole shoe space!" Phoebe added as she held onto Raggedy Ann. 

"How are we going to find one superhero dog in this big city?" Patch asked.

"Maybe... If I use my awesome and special warlock powers." Thor smirked. 

"Oi." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Hmm..." Thor said, putting his hand to his head. "I can sense a dog now... I smell one... With ketchup... And mustard... And chili and cheese, oh, my!"

"What?" Mo asked flatly.

Thor followed his scent and then found a hot dog stand. "A hot dog that is!" 

The others sweat-dropped to that. 

"Okay, we'll have to do this the hard way then." Atticus said.

"Aw... But magic is already hard as it is." Thor pouted.

"No, Thor, I don't think that's what Atticus means." Cherry rolled her eyes. 

"I think he means we have to search for Underdog without magic." Patch said.

"Oh." Thor said.

"How did you get into high school?" Cherry face-pawed.

"My mom said I got too big for the desks in middle school." Thor replied. 

"That explains it." Cherry said.


	3. Chapter 3

The group began to search for the superhero dog of the city. Cherry seemed to end up getting lost and separated from the group. There seemed to be a dog-catcher wandering around before seeing her.

"Oh, good, someone to help me," Cherry said. "Listen, sir, I hate to bug ya, but have you seen--"

The dog-catcher stared at her as he only heard meows and took out his net.

"Hello?! Can you hear me?!" Cherry glared as he just looked at her. "ENGLISH, DOOFUS BRAIN! DO YOU SPEAK IT?!" She soon remembered that she was a cat now and which meant she couldn't speak English but just be heard meowing.

The dog-catcher soon caught her in the net and tossed her in the back of his truck before he drove off to take her to the pound.

"Oh, man!" Cherry yelped. "Okay, just stay calm, Cherry... At least it can't get any worse, right?" She soon heard some growling. "Please tell me that was just my stomach..." She told herself before looking and yelping.

There was a bull dog not too far from her who growled and barked at her, trying to get to her.

Cherry gasped, then saw he was chained up so he couldn't get her. "Haha! You're stuck!" she then smirked. "You're not getting the best of me, Bully Dog!" 

The bull dog kept on growling and barking as he continued to try to get her.

"Nyah! Nyah! You can't get me~" Cherry mocked in singsong.

The van then hit a bump which made something come down and break the chain around the bull dog and it soon stood over her.

"This won't end well..." Cherry muttered fearfully as the van drove off to the pound and she let out a scared yell.

Thor held Phoebe's hand as they asked with Atticus, Mo, and Patch where to find Underdog, and they soon found someone to help them.

"Oh, uh, I'm not sure I know much about Underdog," The stranger smiled nervously. "I'm just a friendly neighborhood Shoeshine Boy." 

Atticus soon used his x-ray vision to see through the Shoeshine Boy's clothes to see what he expected.

"Shoeshine Boy, eh?" Mo replied. "How interesting."

"Uh, yeah, it's a busy job, but someone's gotta do it." Shoeshine Boy smiled bashfully.

"I'm sure it is," Patch said before whispering to Atticus. "Is he the one we're looking for?"

"Yep, that's him." Atticus whispered back.

"Well, uh, welcome to town, if I can be of any help, let me know, sorry I couldn't help you find, um, Underdog." Shoeshine Boy smiled bashfully.

"Oh, I think we might have found him without him knowing it." Atticus said.

"Heh... That's funny... I gotta go." Shoeshine Boy smiled nervously.

"You're him, aren't you?" Thor smirked as he held his little sister's hand.

"Oh! Uh... N-No, I'm just a normal, happy-go-lucky Shoeshine Boy..." The stranger smiled nervously, though he seemed to be lying.

"I guess I was wrong then, right Cherry?" Thor asked as he looked to his left before seeing Cherry was missing. "Uh-oh...."

"Cherry?" The others asked.

"Erm... I'm sorry, I don't have any cherries on me at the moment," Shoeshine Boy replied. "Why don't you check the grocery store?"

"No, no, Cherry is our cat friend." Patch told him. 

"Where was the last we saw her?" Phoebe asked the others.

"We were all uptown after getting out of the train..." Atticus replied.

"That's right..." Phoebe nodded. "What's that, Ann? Raggedy Ann says that she saw Cherry get taken away by a dog-catcher."

"Um... Right..." Thor replied to his little sister before making gestures to the others like he thought that his little sister was crazy to think that toys could talk.

"We better find out where the pound is," Mo said before looking at the shoeshine boy. "Where's the pound?"

"Straight into downtown, ya can't miss it." Shoeshine Boy replied.

"Thanks." Mo smiled before they rushed to downtown to get to the pound.

Once they came downtown, they found the pound right in the center which was unmissable.

"Oh, man. I hope Cherry doesn't kill me for letting this happen to her." Atticus gulped nervously, fearing his best friend's anger.

Once inside, they found a man behind a desk.

"Um, excuse me?" Mo spoke up.

"May I help you?" The man replied.

"Uh, we think that you picked up a kitten?" Thor said.

"A kitten, eh?" The man replied.

"Yeah, one that might have been alone in the city." Atticus said.

"Ah, yes, I know what you mean..." The man replied as he came from behind his desk. "I know this sounds strange, but that kitten seemed a bit feisty when I caught her."

"That kitten is ours." Patch told him.

"Oh, yeah?" The man replied.

They soon went to the back to collect Cherry who seemed to be a little beat up and mauled as she shivered in a frenzy behind the cage bars she was placed in. Once they got there, the man soon brought out a set of keys and opened the cage and picked Cherry up before handing her to Atticus.

"You okay?" Atticus smiled.

Cherry soon brought out her claws and scratched at him with a glare.

"Ow...?" Atticus replied as that didn't hurt him.

Cherry simply looked angry as she should have remembered that wouldn't hurt her best friend. They soon left the pound.

"Cherry, you shouldn't have wandered off like that." Phoebe tutted.

"Well, excuse me for trying to find Underdog and that someone turned me into a stupid cat!" Cherry complained.

Phoebe gasped since she said 'stupid'. "You cursed!"

"Oh, please," Cherry rolled her eyes. "'Stupid' isn't a curse word."

"She's right, ya know," Thor replied. "A real bad word would be like--"

"Hey, now!" Mo interrupted so he wouldn't say anything that he would regret.

Patch soon cringed before he kissed Cherry so the power of Puppy Power/Kitty Power would let her talk so she would be understood by everyone else that didn't talk to animals.

Cherry looked disgusted and repulsed by what Patch did. "OF ALL THE ARROGANT, PRESUMPTUOUS, MEDDLING MUTTS I'VE EVER MET--" She soon saw a crowd looking at her, surprised to hear a cat that was on all four paws talking. 

"Looks like you're out of the bag." Thor snickered a little.

"Argh!" Cherry glared, trying to scratch him, but like Atticus, it had no effect. "Are you seriously kidding me right now?!"

There was soon firetrucks heard driving by.

"That sounds like a firetruck." Thor said.

"Gee, good guess, Thornton." Cherry deadpanned.

Thor's left eye twitched, even though he really liked Cherry, he almost looked annoyed. "Don't call me that now..." he then told her through his teeth, trying not to get mad at her as he forced a big smile.

They soon saw smoke, telling them where the fire was.

"There's a fire." Thor said.

"Really, Thornton? I couldn't tell." Cherry replied.

Thor turned slowly to her before pinching her cheeks, a bit aggravated from being called by that name to show her that he meant what he said.

"Fine, I deserved that." Cherry groaned.

"Call me Thornton again, I dare ya." Thor glared to her.

"Uh, no thanks." Cherry replied.

They soon rushed over to follow the firetrucks to see a building on fire.

"A burning building... Superhero 101." Atticus commented as he had seen this thousands of times before.

They soon saw something flying in the sky.

"Underdog must be coming to save the day." Patch smiled.

"Hmm.... Lemme see..." Thor said before checking his pockets. "Where's my telescope?"

"Here you go, Thornton~" Phoebe smiled innocently, after handing him it, though snickered quietly.

"Thanks, Bebe," Thor replied before looking through it to the sky, and where what he saw was indeed the hero they were looking for. "There he is!" Thor then beamed to his friends, now having a glittering pink ring around his left eye after using the telescope.

Seeing what was around his left eye caused the others to try to not laugh.

"What?" Thor asked. "WHAT?!"

"Oh, uh, nothing..." Atticus smiled bashfully.

"There's no need to fear--" Underdog began before seeing another superhero dog. "Superdog? I only thought he was a myth!" He soon saw Krypto flying into the building as he saw someone was still inside thanks to his x-ray vision. Underdog looked to him.

"There's someone still in there!" Krypto panicked before flying inside as he was the pet of the legendary Man of Steel.

Underdog soon used the same power that Krypto did and saw that the Dog of Steel was right as he saw him rescue a little girl. The little girl began to cry until she looked over. Krypto smiled as he helped save her out of the building before it would be too late. Once she was out, it was safe for the heroes to put out the fire. The little girl curled up slightly.

"Wow, not bad." Underdog smiled.

"Thanks." Krytpo smiled back.

The two superhero dogs soon took a deep breath and began to blow the fire out like it was a birthday cake candle. It was, of course, a breeze with Krypto. The people soon cheered and celebrated that Underdog and Krypto saved the day.

"Oh, man, this is amazing!" Patch beamed. "Seriously! You guys have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Oh, trust us," Atticus smirked playfully. "We can guess."

"This is just so amazing!" Patch beamed.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool," Thor replied before turning to his sister. "And what are YOU laughing at?"

"Oh, nuthin'~..." Phoebe said before giggling to his left eye. "You look pretty, Thornton~"

Thor looked confused before he saw his reflection from a closeby window. Phoebe giggled. Thor soon growled and raised his arms at his sister.

"Uh-oh!" Phoebe yelped and soon began to run away as her older brother chased her.

"And they've started their own chase scene." Cherry smirked.

"I'm gonna tear you inside out!" Thor glared to his younger sister.

"You can try and catch me first!" Phoebe retorted.

"Should we stop them?" Underdog asked Krypto as they saw Thor chasing his sister.

"I think it's best that we stay out of it," Krypto said. "That is between a brother and sister."

"Well, all right." Underdog replied.

"YOU ARE DEAD, BEBE!" Thor yelled out and soon tackled his little sister to the ground before smirking and tickling her which made her giggle and wiggle.

"Oh, no!" Phoebe laughed. "No! That tickles!"

"I'm gonna make you laugh until you die!" Thor smirked while tickling her.

"No, Thornton, that's not fair!" Phoebe laughed to him.

"That makes the tickling go on longer." Thor smirked as he kept tickling her.

Underdog and Krypto soon saw Patch and the others.

"Patch..." Krypto whispered.

"Erm... A friend of yours?" Underdog asked.

"Yeah, and he's full of surprises." Krypto smiled as he flew down to the Dalmatian.

Underdog then decided to fly down with Krypto. Thor soon grabbed Phoebe into a headlock, laughing with her as they had fun before looking over.

"Wow! Hi, Underdog! Hi, Superdog!" Patch smiled.

"What brings you and the others here Patch?" Krypto asked the Dalmatian.

"We came here to meet Underdog in person." Patch smiled to the super dog.

"It's true." Thor said.

"And who's this?" Krypto asked.

"I'm Thor: the coolest high school student ever, and Cassandra's just a wannabe." Thor smirked.

"Thor." Atticus playfully rolled his eyes to his best guy friend.

"He can be full of himself at times." Patch said.

"Nyah!" Thor stuck his tongue out immaturely.

Underdog then came next to Krypto.

"Underdog!" Patch beamed to the canine superhero.

"It is an honor to meet you, Underdog." Atticus smiled at the canine superhero.

"Nice to meet you folks... Um... I usually don't see people like you around." Underdog smiled back.

"We're visiting to meet you," Mo replied. "You sound pretty impressive." 

"And I was asked to come and find you." Krypto then added to Underdog.

"By who?" Underdog asked.

"Brainy Barker," Krypto replied. "She's in charge of the Dog Star Patrol."

"Wow, he's even well-known by them?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, Brainy Barker's hoping maybe Underdog can become an ally," Krypto replied. "Um, how about it, Underdog?"

"Hmm... Such a nice offer... I'd have to think about it." Underdog said.

"I'll wait to hear your answer." Krypto told him.

"Thanks, it's a really nice offer though, but I've been here all my life." Underdog replied.

"I understand," Krypto smiled. "No rush, but I do hope you'll join us."

'This is so exciting.' Patch thought to himself.

"Oh, Underdog!" A female voice called out.

"Polly." Underdog whispered as he recognized that voice anywhere. He soon saw Polly close by.

"Oh, Underdog, that was so brave what you did." Polly smiled.

"Ah, shucks," Underdog blushed. "It was nothing really."

"I must interview you at once!" Polly said as she brought out her microphone.

"The life of a superhero." Patch sighed.

"You're telling me." Underdog replied.

"Excuse me, pardon me." Polly told the others as she had to interview Underdog now.

"Of course, sorry about that, ma'am." Phoebe replied.

"There's no way this could go wrong." Thor said.

Polly soon went to interview Underdog about saving the people from the burning building and he soon included Krypto which would be big news for the city to see the Dog of Steel in their home, and where a certain evil scientist would get an evil idea of how to use Krypto to his advantage.


	4. Chapter 4

Eventually, Patch and the rest of the group checked into a hotel to stay in for a little while. Cherry soon crawled onto the couch and walked around in a few circles before lying down and curling up into a ball to nap since she was a cat.

"Ooh, I hope Underdog's on TV now." Thor beamed as he held out the remote for the TV.

"Let's find out." Mo said.

Thor smiled as he flicked through the channels before stopping to see Polly interviewing Underdog who smiled to her like he was in love with her.

"Yep, he's on." Thor smiled.

"Underdog, you are amazing," Polly smiled. "Is Superdog your new partner?"

"Maybe someday, Polly," Underdog said to her. "We might become allies while he visits the city."

"Oh, how wonderful." Polly smiled.

"Yes, you are..." Underdog smiled back, blushing, then his eyes widened. "Erm... Yes, it is... I'm sure if there's any danger around, we can work together for however long he decides to stay."

"That's sweet and heroic of you, Underdog." Polly beamed.

"Nothing could possibly go wrong from here." Patch smiled.

"That's just asking for something to happen," Mo replied. "Hm, where'd Cherry go?"

"She's sleepin'." Phoebe said, pointing to Cherry as she slept on the couch like a cat would.

"Since she is a cat now, it's no surprise." Atticus said.

Phoebe soon became sleepy herself and Thor went to put his little sister down for her nap since she was a little kid.

Meanwhile with Simon Bar Sinister...

"That blasted Underdog..." Simon growled at his own TV screen.

"Duh, how are we going to defeat Underdog?" Cad asked.

"I need a plan... A smart plan..." Simon told his brainless minion.

"Too bad we can't just trick Underdog into thinking that Superdog was only playing as a hero and was really a supervillain." Cad said without knowing he had actually said a good idea.

Simon looked at him.

"What? Do I got something on my face?" Cad frowned. "I'm sorry, Boss, but I was so hungry, and I needed a meatball sandwich!"

"No! No!" Simon replied. "That's brilliant!"

"It is?" Cad asked.

"Yes!" Simon replied.

"Are we getting meatball sandwiches?" Cad asked, missing the point.

"So gonna hurt him... So going to kill him..." Simon muttered to that. "NO, CAD! We're going to make Underdog think that Superdog is a villain!"

"Ohh, I wish I had thought of it." Cad said out of stupidity.

Simon gave a deadpan gaze before looking back before smirking with a dark laugh about Underdog being tricked by his newest friend, and where he knew just how to make the trick believeable. 

"You're a genius, Boss." Cad smiled.

"Yes, I know." Simon smirked smugly.

And where this took the whole day for them to make their hideout look like a wreck like someone as powerful as Krypto had been there punishing the evil scientist and his thug for failing every time they tried to defeat Underdog.

"Boss, it's night time." Cad frowned.

"That's fine, Cad, we can start when no one will suspect us coming anyway." Simon smirked fiendishly.

"Duh, okay." Cad said.

"Amateurs..." Simon muttered to himself about Cad's stupidity.

They soon went to sleep to be ready for the next day.

Meanwhile, the others had ordered a pizza and were finishing up so that they could get some sleep.

"Phoebe? Bebe!" Thor called to his little sister as she was fast asleep and looked back. "Okay, she's asleep, guys."

"That's good." Mo smiled.

"Yeah," Thor smirked. "Time to party."

"Thor..." The others replied.

"What?" Thor smirked.

"Do you wanna wake your sister up?" Mo asked.

"Nooo, I don't want that..." Thor had to admit as he took some pizza. "Okay, we won't party."

"I feel like I should keep an eye on Underdog and Krypto." Patch commented.

"Oh, calm down, what's the worst that could happen; both canine superheroes fight?" Cherry guessed.

"Hmm..." The others looked away from that.

"Psh," Cherry rolled her eyes. "You guys worry too much. So who's gonna change me back to normal?"

"Have you learned your lesson?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Cherry replied.

Mo narrowed her eyes. "That doesn't sound very sincere..."

"Cherry, have you truly learned your lesson?" Patch asked.

Cherry glanced over. "Hey, Thor?"

"Cherry, I love you, but I don't know if I should change you back just because you ask me to." Thor smirked, trying not to give into his crush on her, even if she didn't really like him back.

"Dang it." Cherry groaned.

"I like you as a kitten... Makes you more huggable." Thor smiled, reaching out.

"Don't even think about it!" Cherry gasped as she backed away from him.

"Okay, okay." Thor told her.

"That's better," Cherry rolled her eyes. "I'm just lucky that redheaded girl from Acme Acres isn't here."

"You mean Elmyra Duff?" Thor asked. "Aw, lucky! I wanna go to Acme Acres and meet Buster and Babs Bunny! You guys get to do everything!"

"Maybe next time." Atticus said. 

They soon began to enjoy the pizza.

"You know, I was surprised when we met Underdog because he didn't do his usual rhyming thing; guess he couldn't think of anything to rhyme." Thor shrugged as he ate one of his pizza slices.

'Rhyming can be hard sometimes." Patch replied.

"Maybe he should meet Dr. Seuss." Thor smirked as he ate his slice.

Patch simply rolled his eyes at Thor.

Once all the slices were eaten, it was time for bed for everyone.

"Well, let's get some sleep, you guys." Patch yawned.

"All right..." Thor replied as he gave a stretch. 

Suddenly, the telephone rang in the room.

"Helloooo...?" Thor replied before smiling. "Hi, Uncle Drell! ...Yeah, we made it here okay, we even got to meet Underdog in the flesh! Erm... Fur."

Drell soon requested the call to be on speaker phone.

"You wanna talk to all of us?" Thor asked. "Uh... Which button do I press?"

'The speaker, Thor, it should be the bigger button.' Drell told his nephew.

Thor pushed a button and accidentally hung up the phone. "Did it work?" he then asked, only to hear a dial tone. "...Hello?"

"You accidentally hung up on him." Atticus said.

"Oh... I'm dead." Thor face-palmed.

The phone then rang again.

"Uncle Drell, I'm sorry!" Thor said as he answered the phone. "Please don't turn me into a frog!"

'Just try it again.' Drell told him.

"Is it this button?" Thor asked, pushing the other buttons until he got to speaker. 

'Hello? Can you all hear me okay?' Drell's voice asked on speaker phone now.

"Yes, Drell, we can all hear you now." Atticus said.

'Ah, all right, very good,' Drell replied. 'Anyway, I'm glad you all made it there okay. Sorry I couldn't join you this time around.'

"We understand." Atticus said.

"You doing okay at your convention?" Mo asked.

'I'll be fine,' Drell replied as he was at a Warlock's Convention which was why he couldn't be with the others that time. 'I just wanna make sure you kids don't do anything dumb, which is why I regret putting Thor in charge.'

"Hey!" Thor pouted to that. "I may be dumb, but I'm not stupid!"

"Don't worry, Drell, you put the right person in charge." Atticus assured.

'That's what I like to hear, not to mention that I ran into an old friend of mine, Vincent van Ghoul.' Drell replied.

"Vincent van Ghoul?" Cherry repeated the name. "He sounds awesome!"

"He kind of does." Atticus said.

'I'll see what I can do about you guys meeting him,' Drell replied. 'Thornton, where's your sister?'

"Sleeping, really." Thor replied.

The others agreed to tell him that this was true.

'I see...' Drell then said.

"Oh, and also Cherry's a kitten." Patch smirked.

'What?!' Drell asked. 'This, I gotta see! Excuse me a second, Vincent.'

"No! Don't come over--" Cherry panicked.

Drell teleported over and looked down to see her.

"Here..." Cherry finished with a sigh.

"Ta-da." Patch smirked.

Drell soon picked up Cherry in his hands. "Cherry, is that you?" he then asked.

"Yes." Cherry groaned.

Drell soon snickered and laughed out loud. "You're a cat!" he then stopped. "Wait, why is she a cat?"

"She thinks it's easy being an animal." Patch explained.

"Oh... I see..." Drell replied before looking to her. "You know, every time I acted out, my mother turned me into animals and made me sleep outside."

"Can you please put me down?" Cherry asked. "I'm worried you're gonna drop me."

"Oh, alright." Drell said before setting her down.

Cherry then jumped on the floor, landing on her feet as a cat.

"Well, I guess I better get back," Drell told the others. "Does anyone else need to tell me anything?"

"Uh, yeah... Um... Is anything bad gonna happen?" Thor asked. "I mean... With Krypto and Underdog?"

"It might." Drell shrugged as he honestly didn't know for once.

"Aw, come on!" Cherry complained.

"Hey!" Drell glared. "I am on an all-expense paid trip to the annual Warlocks Convention, and all you can do is complain?!"

"She's complaining because that's exactly what she guessed." Atticus said.

"Can you tell us anything though?" Thor asked his uncle.

"I'll give you this, but only if I can trust you and your sister not to use it as a toy." Drell said as he magicked up his crystal ball.

"You got it." Thor told him.

Drell was about to hand it over, but resisted, holding it back. "This is very valuable and important to me, son."

"Got it." Thor told his uncle, about to take it once it was held out again.

Drell then turned away, holding his crystal ball back again in concern.

"I'll be careful with it." Thor told his uncle.

Drell held it out once more before retracting it.

"Uncle!" Thor complained.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Thornton, I'm just not sure if you should hold onto it." Drell told his nephew.

"Ugh!" Thor complained.

"Atticus, could you, uh...?" Drell prompted.

Atticus took the crystal ball with a smile and then handed it to Thor who happily accepted it.

"No! That's not what I said, Atticus Fudo!" Drell panicked.

"Calm down, he's not going to break it." Atticus told him.

"It's Thor!" Drell replied. "He used a special gem as a football when I came over for Thanksgiving!"

"I was six!" Thor defended. "I'm older now, I think I can handle not breaking a crystal ball!"

Drell looked away.

"Don't make me pull out the big guns..." Thor replied. "I know how to wake up my sister and make her make you give in."

"Oh, dear Lord, no." Drell groaned to that.

"Oh, yes." Thor smirked.

"Well, all right," Drell smirked back, ruffling up his nephew's hair before glaring and wagging his finger. "But if you break that, I will have your head, nephew or no nephew!"

"Aye-Aye, sir!" Thor saluted his uncle.

"Good," Drell nodded. "Anyway, I'll be off."

"See you next week then?" Patch asked.

"Yeah, for sure," Drell replied. "I better get back to Vincent. We were having this nice little chat about my sister."

"Which one?" The others muttered slightly.

"The one who runs that Ghoul School." Drell replied.

"Ohh, yeah," Thor smiled. "Aunt Glynis... She made the best brownies."

"Awww..." Mo smiled back to that.

Drell waved and he soon teleported away from them.

"Awesome... I got Uncle Drell's crystal ball..." Thor smiled as he held the crystal ball in his hands.

"Now let's find out what happens." Patch said.

Thor smiled as he put the crystal ball on the stand.


	5. Chapter 5

The ball then glowed before showing them the city, but it seemed to be going to a certain evil villains' lair.

"Seems like the crystal ball is showing us what we need to expect." Mo said.

"Ooh, this doesn't look too good." Thor frowned.

"I don't think it is either, buddy." Atticus agreed.

They were soon shown Cad with Simon as they were planning against Underdog.

"So, you remember the plan, right, Cad?" Simon asked.

"Um... Plan?" Cad asked.

"About Underdog and Superdog becoming enemies." Simon reminded.

"Ohh! Oh, yeah!" Cad smiled. "Of course I remember!"

"Wow, he is dumb." Cherry said.

"Yeah, what a dumby!" Thor added, pronouncing the B in dumb.

Cherry groaned and face-pawed to that.

"What's that evil scientist up to?" Patch glared.

"Well, he said something about making Underdog and Krypto becoming enemies... But how would he do that?" Thor wondered.

The others simply shrugged as they looked through the crystal ball but it seemed to go all static like a TV. Thor pounded the crystal ball with his fist with a glare to make it work.

"Thor, by any chance, do crystal balls need to charged at times?" Mo asked.

"At times, yes," Thor replied. "Especially when they're as old as Uncle Drell's other stuff in his private trunk."

"I think the crystal ball needs to be charged then," Mo said. "Do you have a charger?"

"Well... I guess we could try it." Thor said as he took the crystal ball.

"Yeah, because I think that's the reason why it's going all static-like." Atticus said.

"All right, all right, it should be around here somewhere." Thor said as he tossed some things out of his suitcase while looking for his crystal ball charger.

They began to wait for him to find it.

"You sure you didn't overstuff your suitcase like your backpack, Thor?" Atticus asked.

Thor stuck his tongue out immaturely to that question.

"That answers that question." Atticus said.

"Ah, here we go." Thor said as he took out the charger and put the crystal ball inside of it.

"Well, it's late anyway, we should probably go to sleep, and then tomorrow, we can use the crystal ball." Patch suggested to the others.

"That sounds like a good idea." Mo yawned.

"All right, let's hit the sack then." Thor nodded sleepily.

They all went to go and get some sleep, but Cherry, being a cat, was wide awake.

"Hmm... What should I do while they all sleep?" Cherry wondered to herself. She then remembered that she still had her dream-bending powers. She soon concentrated hard, and soon woke up in the Dreamscape, back as a human for right now.

"Ha! I didn't even need Spot to change me back." Cherry smirked to herself once she saw that she was back to normal. She soon began to watch over the dreams of many others.

Atticus seemed to be dreaming of the Middle Ages and dreaming himself, finding his Sword of Harmony much like Arthur finding the legendary sword of Excalibur in the stone. 

"How am I not surprised by this?" Cherry asked.

"Atticus was always the adventurous dreamer, wasn't he?" Princess Luna commented.

"Filly, you have no idea," Cherry rolled her eyes. "Last week, I could've sworn I saw him dreaming about meeting Sherlock Holmes with Robyn's pets Tom and Jerry."

"Actually..." Princess Luna started.

"Let me guess, yet two more ancestors of them?" Cherry guessed.

Princess Luna smiled bashfully.

"Are those cat and mouse everywhere?!" Cherry nearly deadpanned.

"Not everywhere," Princess Luna said. "Luckily there is one part of history that you and a friend of yours were a part of that they are not."

"Um... Curious...?" Cherry replied, now wanting to know just for the sake. "What is it, Luna?"

"Does the name Willy Wonka sound familiar?" Princess Luna asked.

"...What?" Cherry asked in slight deadpan. "They met Willy too?" 

"Ah, that's right, Willy Wonka is a colleague of yours?" Princess Luna replied.

"Yeah, Katie and Willy got serious for a while..." Cherry nodded, though still in deadpan about Tom and Jerry meeting the famed chocolateer. "But seriously, Tom and Jerry met Willy?!"

"No, no, that is the one part of history that never happened." Princess Luna told her.

"Well, that's kind of a relief," Cherry smirked. "I thought it was kind of crazy to see them in the Wizard of Oz, but Willy Wonka's kinda pushing it, don't ya think?"

"Anyway, you should know that you, Atticus, Mo, and Patch also have ancestors and they would be in the part of the Robin Hood history which would be the same one that Tom and Jerry's ancestor's are in." Princess Luna told her.

Cherry looked in deadpan again and soon walked off to the next door.

"I suppose that was too much for you." Princess Luna said.

"Yeah... Kinda..." Cherry replied. "Hmm... Robin Hood? That's a good one." And where she soon saw that there were ones that looked like Atticus, Mo, Cherry, and Patch in it.

"Perhaps you should see this for a future adventure." Princess Luna suggested.

Cherry nodded, then glanced over. "Huh... Casper's door..." she then said. "He's not here, but I suppose I could see what he's dreaming about..." she then opened the door to see the former ghost boy. "That looks like Rapunzel."

Casper appeared to be dreaming about an adventure himself as he was in a forest with a brown-haired man before a woman with golden blonde hair that touched the ground in a purple dress who appeared to be with Wendy. Casper and Wendy smiled as they reunited and they shared a hug before out of nowhere, a black-haired girl came over.

"Kat!" Casper gasped.

"Casper, how could you?" Kat frowned. "I thought you liked me."

"Typical nightmare." Cherry sighed.

"Who is that other girl?" Princess Luna asked about the black-haired girl.

"Huh? Oh, that's Kat Harvey," Cherry replied. "She and her father moved into Whipstaff Manor because of the death of her mother."

"Were they more than friends when they first met?" Princess Luna asked about Casper and Kat.

"They shared a dance together at Kat's school." Cherry replied.

"That's cute." Princess Luna said.

"Casper seems to like Wendy now." Cherry replied.

"Hmm... This is quite the conundrum." Princess Luna said.'

"Also, what's with Rapunzel?" Cherry asked, gesturing to the blonde-haired young woman who was in Casper's dream.

"It appears Casper and Wendy are due for an adventure with her and that young man is known as Flynn Rider." Princess Luna informed.

"Hm... I guess Doc Croc and Yoyo took them there." Cherry said, remembering the duo who had fairy tale adventures, such as when they met Aladdin and Princess Jasmine.

"And I have a feeling that Rapunzel's hair is magical." Princess Luna said.

"Hmm..." Cherry hummed in thought. "I'm not sure myself, but that sounds like quite the 'tangled' adventure."

"It certainly does." Princess Luna smiled.

"Oh, boy..." Cherry commented. "There's no such thing as a normal day anymore."

"I thought normal was boring." Princess Luna teased her student.

Cherry rolled her eyes, but chuckled. "Yeah, it can be, Luna."

"I guess so." Princess Luna smiled.

Cherry and Princess Luna continued to explore. Mo appeared to be dreaming about dancing with Atticus with everyone watching, even Gloriosa and Timber which wasn't that much of a surprise. 

"Figures..." Cherry commented.

"Oh, Mo really loves Atticus... That's so sweet..." Princess Luna smiled. "I haven't seen anyone that into another since Celestia and King Som--" she then cupped her muzzle and smiled nervously. "Erm... I mean... Moving on."

"What was that about Celestia and King Sombra?" Cherry asked. "Were they actually in love?"

"I think we have to go now, Cherry." Princess Luna said.

"No, Luna, I'm not falling for that," Cherry replied. "Princess Celestia and King Sombra?"

Princess Luna soon sighed out of defeat. "Yes, they were madly in love once."

"This was before Sombra became evil, right?" Cherry asked.

"Yes..." Princess Luna sighed as she knew she couldn't hide this fact from Cherry for much longer. "My sister and Sombra were very happy together."

"What happened?" Cherry asked.

Princess Luna sighed as she knew that she would have to explain as she used her magic to show what happened.

Cherry blinked and began to watch with Princess Luna about the past of Equestria, long before she and the others had been born, and she seemed to be seeing Celestia and Luna as young fillies as they were with their parents, the legendary Queen Majesty and King Solar Flare. "Whoa... I didn't know you and Celestia had parents..." she gasped.

"Yes," Princess Luna nodded. "Queen Majesty and King Solar Flare."

"They look nice." Cherry said.

"Yes, thank you." Princess Luna replied.

"Where is that castle?" Cherry asked.

"It's long gone now, but that is our mother's home: The Dream Castle," Princess Luna informed. "I know it's odd to see Celestia and I as fillies, but trust me, this is important."

A colt seemed to wander far from home as he looked around before seeing the Dream Castle and the family who seemed to be enjoying each other's company and having fun.

"Is that him?" Cherry asked.

"Yes..." Princess Luna nodded. 

"He doesn't look very evil..." Cherry commented about colt Sombra.

"This was before he became evil." Princess Luna said.

"I see..." Cherry replied.

A ball seemed to bounce far as a young pink-maned Celesita decided to go and get it as it landed in front of the blackened colt, and where the young Celestia noticed him as she came to collect the ball.

"Um... Hi..." The colt said.

"Hello..." Celestia said, a little shyly since she didn't know this little pony. "You live around here?"

"I'm looking for food..." The colt told her. "I've wandered a bit too far from home, I guess."

"Where do you live?" Celestia asked.

"My parents say far, far, far away from here..." The colt replied.

"I'm Celestia." The filly smiled.

"My name is Sombra." The colt replied.

"Why don't you come over, Sombra, and maybe we can eat?" Celestia offered. 

"Um... Okay." Sombra gave a small smile to that.

Sombra soon got to meet Celestia's parents and her younger sister.

"Sombra, these are my parents, Queen Majesty and King Solar Flare, and my sister, Luna." Celestia introduced.

"Hello, there." Sombra smiled and bowed to the older ponies.

"My, what a gentlecolt." Queen Majesty smiled back.

"Indeed..." King Solar Flare added. "Celestia, have you made a new friend?"

"Yes... I believe I have." Celestia beamed to her parents, putting a hoof around Sombra to symbolize their friendship.

Sombra seemed to blush a little as Celestia's hoof was now around him. 

Cherry watched as Princess Celestia and King Sombra began their relationship before something disastrous happened and Celestia ended up leaving Sombra with a broken heart. "Oh, my goodness... They're almost like Romeo and Juliet..." she then commented as she saw the past of King Sombra when he was in love with Princess Celestia, and he became king of the Crystal Empire before he would then eventually make Atticus into his heir.

"You now understand." Princess Luna said.

"I see..." Cherry replied.

"It's okay to feel sorry for Sombra." Princess Luna coaxed.

"How can I feel sorry for Sombra?" Cherry replied. "He wants to kill me because I became friends with Atticus!"

"Do not blame him; it is because of the darkness that's taken over his body." Princess Luna said.

"Hmph," Cherry rolled her eyes before walking off to see that Patch was dreaming about him being with Krypto and the other Dog Stars as they welcomed Underdog into the Patrol. "Hmm... Might as well watch and see where this dream goes."

"Cherry...?" Princess Luna called.

"I might as well see this." Cherry told her before watching.

"All right then." Princess Luna then quieted down to watch Patch's dream as dogs always had very interesting dreams.

Underdog was soon seen flying into the Dog Star Patrol HQ.

"Here is now." Patch smiled.

"Oh, Patch, it was so nice of you to get him to stay with us." Brainy Barker smiled back.

"It was no trouble at all." Patch smiled back.

Underdog soon landed in front of the Dog Star Patrol.

"Underdog, hello and welcome to the Dog Star Patrol," Brainy Barker smiled. "I am the commander and leader: Brainy Barker."

"It is an honor to meet you, Brainy Barker, and all I must say I am honored to meet the famous Dog Star Patrol." Underdog rhymed.

"These are the others," Brainy Barker then introduced and they nodded their heads once their names were called. "Mammoth Mutt, Bull Dog, Paw Pooch, Tail Terrier, Tusky Husky, and Hot Dog."

"It is great to meet you all; I am an honored to be a part of the Dog Star Patrol." Underdog said.

"We look forward to our future together with you as a member." Brainy Barker smiled.

"Charmed, ma'am, and a friend to all of you, I am." Underdog smiled back.

"I knew that this would work out." Patch said to Krypto.

"Same here." Krypto said.

"What a sweet dream... I may puke." Cherry muttered.

The dream seemed to change now.

"What...?" Cherry asked. "What's going on?!"

"We're about to find out." Princess Luna said.

Cherry glanced at her. Suddenly, it seemed like Underdog and Krypto didn't like each other like they were enemies or something.

"Guys, what's wrong?" Patch asked. "And when did we come back on Earth?"

"Never mind that!" Krypto glared. "Get this meddling mutt away from me!"

"Krypto!" Patch gasped as that was a terrible thing to say.

"Oh, you're calling me a mutt? You're the one with just a cape and symbol on your collar!" Underdog growled at Krypto.

"Hey!" Patch frowned. "What's going on with you guys?"

"Thanks to you, no one wants me around back home!" Underdog glared at Krypto. "I bet you only pretended to be my friend so you could steal Sweet Polly Purebred from me!"

"Oh, please, I'm interested into Brainy Barker, not that reporter." Krypto scoffed.

"What's going on with you guys?!" Patch cried out.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, SPOT!" Underdog and Krypto both yelled at the young Dalmatian as this dream quickly turned into a nightmare.

"Patch! Wake up! It's a nightmare!" Cherry told the young Dalmatian, trying to wake him up.

"T-This can't be happening." Patch frowned.

"Wake up!" Cherry yelled out. "Luna, he won't listen to me!"

"I'm afraid he's too wrapped up into his nightmare to listen," Princess Luna frowned. "If something is not done soon, this could traumatize him."

"Gee, thanks, Luna, like I didn't feel nervous already." Cherry deadpanned as she seemed unable to wake Patch up.

"For a nightmare like this, we'll need to combine our magic together so we can stop this nightmare before it get too severe." Princess Luna said.

"Um, how severe do most nightmares like this get?" Cherry asked nervously.

"I'm afraid it's too terrible for me to tell you," Princess Luna replied. "This is very serious, Cherry. This could be the scariest thing to ever happen."

"My life can't possibly can't any worse." Cherry shrugged with a nervous smile.

"We must hurry inside now." Princess Luna said.

Cherry looked over and went to join the Alicorn since she was the student after all. The two of them soon used their magic to enter into Patch's nightmare. Patch whimpered as he backed up and began to run and hide from Krypto and Underdog. Cherry and Princess Luna soon appeared in their own dog-forms to go and see the troubled Dalmatian.

"Hmm... This is interesting." Cherry said as she looked at her own dog form.

"I'll say..." Princess Luna replied as she looked at hers herself. 

Patch whimpered and shook.

"Hey... Spot... Calm down... It's me." Cherry called, trying to comfort the Dalmatian.

"C-Cherry?" Patch asked while shivering. "Is that really you? And who's that next to you?"

"It's me, Patch." Princess Luna replied.

"Princess Luna!" Patch gasped to the former Alicorn before he soon bowed his body. 

They soon heard the two canine heroes fighting and where the nightmare Krypto wasn't holding anything back as he was beating the nightmare Underdog. Patch shivered a bit.

"Whoa... This is messed up." Cherry commented. 

"This is most intense." Princess Luna said.

"It's really scary." Patch pouted and nodded.

"All right, Cherry, come here," Princess Luna said. "We must let our powers combine." 

"I agree." Cherry replied.

Princess Luna and Cherry soon worked together to help Patch out of his nightmare as it seemed to be turning into a night terror. And where the nightmare Krypto seemed to be overdoing it with his powers against the nightmare Underdog. Patch shivered as this scared him nearly to death. Princess Luna and Cherry soon used their dream powers to separate Krypto and Underdog. Luckily, this seemed to work. 

Patch soon looked to see what was happening. "Cherry, you really do care about me." he then smiled.

"Uh....?" Cherry blinked, seeming like she was trying to hide her true feelings. 

The nightmare Krypto seemed to overpower Cherry's magic as he found that his opportunity.

"Wah!" Cherry yelped as that seemed to physically hurt her.

"Cherry!" Patch gasped to his owner's best friend. "Cherry, are you okay?" 

"I feel like I just got hit by a train." Cherry muttered. 

"Get out of the way." The Nightmare Krypto growled at Princess Luna.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot let you get through." Princess Luna replied, trying to use what magic she had left as Cherry was struck down suddenly. 

"Then I guess I'll have to blow you away." The Nightmare Krypto smirked evilly.

"You wouldn't dare!" Princess Luna glared.

The Nightmare Krypto soon took a deep breath and began to blow against the Alicorn. And where with his super breath he blew the Alicorn into a building and where he flew to the back of it and was going to do something that the real Krypto would never do. Patch frowned as he shivered and seemed to be trapped in his own nightmare.

Cherry and Princess Luna soon left since they couldn't do anything.

"Luna, that didn't help at all!" Cherry frowned.

"I'm sorry, Cherry, I don't know what else to try." Princess Luna replied. 

"Well, I may not know Krypto, but I do know that he's not exactly someone to use his powers to hurt anyone that was good and wouldn't try to kill them by pushing a building down on them." Cherry said. What she just said gave herself an idea of how to help Patch.

Princess Luna looked to Cherry.

"I think I got it!" Cherry then beamed once she felt inspired again. 

"I'll help in any way." Princess Luna said.

Cherry soon whispered the plan she thought of to Princess Luna once she had it all planned out. Cherry soon whispered the plan she thought of to Princess Luna once she had it all planned out. Princess Luna seemed to like this plan so far. 

"Is that acceptable?" Cherry asked.

"Oh, Cherry, you are a very smart girl." Princess Luna smiled proudly.

"Alright, let's do it." Cherry smiled back.

"That's what I like to see in you," Princess Luna smiled. "Enthusiastic determination."

Cherry soon took a deep breath and went back with Princess Luna to help Patch from his horrible nightmare.

The Nightmare Krypto kept going at it against the Nightmare Underdog. Patch was crouching down and covered his eyes with his paws as the other Dog Stars seemed to be gone.

"You shouldn't have come to my town, Superdog!" The Nightmare Underdog glared.

"I'm taking you down, Underdog, and I'm going to then take over this town!" The Nightmare Krypto smirked. "In fact, I'll take over the whole planet!

"Oh, no, you won't!" The Nightmare Underdog glared.

"Just try and stop me!" The Nightmare Krypto smirked. "I'm more powerful and strong than you'll ever be! No one in your town even likes ya!"

"Stop!" Patch barked.

Cherry and Princess Luna soon snuck back while the Nightmare Superhero Dogs were challenging each other.

"Please stop!" Patch begged the nightmare superhero dogs.

"Psst! Spot!" Cherry called.

Patch looked over while shivering.

"Don't worry, this'll stop soon." Cherry told Patch, trying to comfort him.

"H-How?" Patch frowned.

"Just trust me, have I ever let you down before?" Cherry replied.

"No." Patch frowned.

"It'll be okay... I assure you." Cherry said.

"Please, Cherry," Patch frowned. "I haven't been this scared since I first met Cruella de Vil."

"Patch, how long have you know Krypto?" Cherry asked.

"I wish my whole life, but I guess a reasonable amount of time," Patch replied. "He was especially helpful from when the Air Buddies found those special rings that gave them superpowers."

"Okay, so then tell is he one to try and take down someone even if killing them or risking other's lives and would he even try to take over the whole planet?" Cherry asked.

"Well... No, not really..." Patch replied. "He's from Krypton just like Superman. I guess even Superman has a man's best friend."

"Do you think Underdog would try to hurt anyone?" Cherry then asked him.

"No, he... He would never hurt anyone." Patch said.

"It's all just a terrible nightmare," Cherry told him. "I'm going to help you out of here. It's going to be okay, Sp--Patch."

"Thanks, Cherry," Patch smiled. "And you're right. This is just a terrible nightmare."

"It's just a nightmare..." Cherry nodded.

"It's just a nightmare... It's just a nightmare..." Patch repeated as he began to feel much better, and where this gave him the courage to face his nightmare.

"How do you feel?" Cherry asked.

"Great," Patch said. "Cherry, even though you're sarcastic and kind of greedy sometimes... You really are a good friend."

"No problem." Cherry smiled.

Patch soon went up and faced his nightmare without any trace of fear. Princess Luna put a hoof around Cherry as she was very proud of her student. Cherry looked up and gave a small smile as they watched this dream.

"I'm not scared anymore..." Patch glared as he came back to Krypto and Underdog. "This fight has gone too far and you two are a disgrace in trying to make me think that the real Underdog and Krypto would become enemies; I know that might happen, but not like this. And they won't stay enemies for long."

The Nightmare Krypto and Underdog looked at him.

"You'd never do this!" Patch glared. "Never!"

"Are you so sure?" The Nightmare Krypto glared back.

"Yes!" Patch glared. 

"What do you know, you're just a meddling puppy!" The Nightmare Kyrpto snarled, looking like he was going to bite Patch.

"You two are just nightmares, that means you can't hurt me." Patch growled.

"You wanna bet?" The Nightmare Krypto snarled.

"Come at me then!" Patch smirked darkly. "I dare ya." 

Both of the nightmare versions of the superhero dogs soon charged at Patch, thinking he'd get scared of them attacking. Patch smirked as he stood there. The Nightmare Dogs kept coming and at the right moment, Patch soon jumped up which sent them both right into the wall, crashing in a cartoony way. 

"This should be entertaining." Cherry smiled.

The Nightmare Dogs glared at Patch. Patch soon began to tackle them and seemed to wrestle them with moves he had learned from Atticus. 

"Go, Patch!" Cherry cheered.

Princess Luna smiled as she began to watch with Cherry. Patch soon smirked as the Nightmare Dogs were getting beaten as this dream changed again, but for the better. 

"Looks like this dream is turning out nicely." Cherry said.

"Cherry, I'm so proud of you," Princess Luna smiled. "That was very selfless. I guess you really do care about Patch."

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure, whatever." Cherry shrugged, though she seemed to be covering up for true emotions. 

"Well, we better keep going." Princess Luna said.

"Yes, ma'am." Cherry replied as she followed Princess Luna as they left Patch's dream. 

The rest of the night was soon peaceful in Dream Land. 

"Well, Cherry, I think your friends can have sweet dreams tonight now with your help." Princess Luna smiled.

"Looks like it, yeah." Cherry replied.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day soon came. Everyone woke up after a rather good night's sleep. Phoebe soon walked up to her older brother and jumped onto his stomach to wake him up, and it worked. Unfortunately, it wasn't pleasant for Thor. 

"Morning, Thornton!" Phoebe smiled to her big brother.

"Morning, Doodlebug." Thor glared slightly. 

Once everyone else was awake, they began to get started for the day. 

"You know what I wanna do if I get to be Head of the Witch's Council?" Thor asked Atticus. "Outlaw all little sisters. That's my idea of perfect!" 

"Good luck with that." Atticus rolled his eyes.

Thor stuck his tongue out, pulling down his eye lids, making a rude noise, shaking his head at Atticus.

"You're silly, Thornton!" Phoebe giggled to her big brother.

Meanwhile, with Simon and Cad...

"Morning, Boss." Cad smiled.

"Ah, good morning, Cad," Simon replied as he seemed to be in a good mood so far this morning. "So shall we start attracting Underdog here?" 

"Ooh! Okay, Boss!" Cad smiled. "That sounds like a great idea!" 

"Do you remember the plan?" Simon asked his idiotic thug.

"Um... Uh.... Let me think." Cad replied.

"This might take a while." Simon muttered.

"We're going to make Superdog and Underdog become enemies with each other?" Cad asked. 

"Yes! And how are we going to do that?" Simon asked.

"Uh... Um... Don't tell me..." Cad replied as he began to pause to think. 

"Hopefully this will take as long as the last one." Simon sighed.

"We're going to make something happen that turns out badly?" Cad smiled bashfully. 

"Uh-huh, and which one are we going to make it look like he's only pretending to be a superhero?" Simon smirked as he seemed to be impressed so far.

"Superdog is the pretender?" Cad guessed, scratching his head. 

"Very impressive," Simon smirked. "Now all we have to do is just attract Underdog's attention to get him here."

"Do I get a gold star?" Cad asked like a child.

"Um... Sure..." Simon rolled his eyes. 

"But, uh, how do we get his attention?" Cad asked.

"Easy..." Simon smirked. "We just cause a diversion in the city."

"Why would we cause a diversion?" Cad asked out of confusion. "I thought we were gonna distract Underdog and trick him."

Simon face-palmed. "You were doing so well, Cad!"

Sometime later, they were soon out and about to start the plan. As it was first thing in the morning, not a lot of people were out just yet.

"Ooh... Breakfast smells good..." Cad smiled hungrily, a bit distracted. 

"Ugh!" Simon groaned before he started their plan.

Cad looked down to Simon as the plan started.

"This has to be my best plan yet!" Simon smirked to his sidekick. 

And where their plan didn't go unnoticed as the civilains saw what they were doing but didn't know what they were planning.

"Beat it, kids, I'm busy." Simon glared to the children who saw him and Cad. 

"You'll never get away with whatever you're doing." One of the kids said.

"SCRAM!" Simon glared.

The kids soon walked off, glaring back slightly.

"Your head's big." A little girl said while going with the others. 

"Ugh, when is he getting here?!" Simon complained.

Shoeshine Boy was seen polishing a man's shoes before he walked off. He then looked around and saw some trouble, and soon zipped off and became Underdog as Simon was up to no good again, and where soon Underdog soon flew right down to the evil scientist and the thug.

"Oh, hello, Underdog, wonderful weather we're having, huh?" Cad smiled. 

"What are you two doing here?" Underdog asked.

"Oh, you know, just hanging around." Cad smiled innocently.

"You guys are here, and that means you are spreading fear!" Underdog glared at his enemies. 

"Oh, Underdog, please help us!" Simon begged.

"Help you?" Underdog glared. "You're the bad guys! Why would I help you?"

"We're in big danger!" Cad cried.

"Danger? You two?" Underdog asked.

"Yes!" Simon replied. "Someone's invaded the city, and he's taking his anger out on us!"

"And he's been punishing us for not defeating you!" Cad added.

"Really?" Underdog asked, not sure if that was true or not. "Who is this invader then if what you say is truthfully?"

"Superdog?" Simon and Cad told him.

"Superdog? But that can't be true." Underdog said.

"Then explain what happened to our hideout!" Simon told him.

"Your hideout...?" Underdog frowned slightly.

"Come," Simon said. "Let's show you what we mean."

Underdog was unsure at first, but he soon followed after the two bad guys.

"They don't call him the Dog of Steel for nuthin'." Cad said to Underdog on the way.

They soon arrived at the hideout. It seemed damaged beyond repair.

"Oh, my gosh!" Underdog gasped, even though this was a villainous place, it looked a bit scary and depressing.

"And this is just a sample of his powers." Simon said.

"Surely Superdog wouldn't do this..." Underdog frowned.

"Well, he did, and he said that he came here to replace you, and it won't just be here, he said today: this town, and tomorrow: the world." Cad replied.

"It's true, and he said that you were no hero, at all just a weak dog with powers that don't match up to his." Simon said.

"He did?" Underdog asked. "How do I know you're not just saying that?"

"We're telling you the truth!" Simon told him.

"Hmm..." Underdog replied as he took a look around. "Well, I guess you wouldn't destroy your own place. Now, tell me, Superdog, did he show his face?"

"We saw him, and boy, was he angry!" Cad replied.

"He used his powers and destroyed everything he could and even blew us out with his super breath." Simon shivered.

"Really...?" Underdog soon frowned.

Simon and Cad nodded.

"I... I don't believe it... I can't believe it..." Underdog muttered to himself.

"He even left his symbol on the wall!" Simon told him before Cad showed Krypto's superhero insignia.

Underdog soon walked over and took a look. "I don't believe this... Superdog did do the crime..." he then frowned. "I had better find him and now make him do the time." he then suggested, narrowing his eyes.

"Cad, isn't Superdog staying somewhere close by?" Simon asked.

"Is he?" Cad asked.

"Yes..." Simon said through his teeth with a small glare. "Remember...?!"

"Oh... Uh... I think I saw him in a hotel?" Cad replied.

"Yes, that is where he's staying." Simon said.

"As much as I don't want to believe you, I'm afraid I have to now." Underdog replied.

"We understand, especially after all of the years of panic we've caused you." Simon said innocently.

"Yeah, we're really sorry." Cad added.

"Very well," Underdog replied. "I shall confront the superhero scoundrel!"

"You'd be doing the town a great favor." Simon nodded. 

Underdog nodded back before flying off, not knowing he was just tricked. Simon then smirked wickedly.

"Oh, isn't it just terrible that Superdog betrayed Underdog like that?" Cad frowned. "They seemed like they would be good friends too!"

Simon simply groaned out of annoyance as he should have known Cad had forgotten that they were tricking Underdog and that Krypto didn't really betray their enemy. Cad looked like he was going to cry.

"Quit sniveling!" Simon told him. "Come on, we can watch what happens between those two."

"But it's just so sad that--" Cad started.

"Oh, will you stop it already?!" Simon complained. "Superdog didn't betray Underdog!"

"...But you said he did?" Cad replied out of confusion.

"I lied," Simon narrowed his eyes. "Honestly! It's like you have the brain of the size of a peanut!"

Cad frowned as he was yelled at and Simon soon set up a screen to watch Underdog confront Superdog while the others at the hotel began to have a room service breakfast while Thor charged it to his uncle's tab who gave them enough money to last on their own.

"I wonder what's going on now?" Thor said as they ate.

"You mean with Underdog?" Cherry asked while sipping her juice.

"Yeah." Thor said as he ate his pancakes.

"He's probably stopping a bank robbery or a burning building..." Cherry shrugged. "You know, superhero clichés like that."

"Let's see what he's doing through the crystal ball." Thor said.

"All right..." Cherry replied.

"Uh, everyone done eating?" Thor asked and then stood up once they said they were. "All right. Come on, gang!"

They soon gathered around the crystal ball. Thor turned it on, and Underdog was seen flying around, looking for someone.

"Looks like Underdog is looking for someone and doesn't look happy." Patch said.

"He looks scary." Phoebe pouted.

"Aw, Pheebs, don't cry, I'm sure he's just looking for a bad guy." Thor told his little sister.

"Uh, guys? That direction he's in flying into seems familiar." Mo gulped.

"It does..." Thor replied. "It's almost like he's headed... RIGHT FOR US!"

"Why would he be heading here?" Mo asked.

"I dunno, but we better get out of the way right now!" Thor panicked.

They soon ducked down and Underdog crashed through, nearly destroying the hotel room like an earthquake explosion. And where soon Atticus looked around the hotel from their room with his x-ray vision to find out which room and floor did Underdog fly into. Underdog stomped around as he seemed very angry.

"He's mad~..." Cherry said in a haunting tone of voice. She could tell from the others looks that now wasn't a good time for that. "What? He is." she then shrugged in defense.

"Who is he looking for?" Patch asked.

"I don't know, I don't wanna know, my advice, don't ask him." Cherry replied.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Underdog snarled. He soon looked through each door with his x-ray vision and where he soon found the room that had the dog he was looking for.

"What's happening?!" Phoebe cried out.

"Uh... Go to sleep!" Thor said, putting her back in bed.

"Found you!" Underdog glared as he flew through the ceiling and into the room Krypto was staying in.

"Underdog? What're you doing here?" Krypto asked in surprise.

Patch hoped Underdog wasn't here to do the one thing he feared. Underdog didn't answer Krypto and soon rammed up against him.

"Hey!" Krypto yelped. "Underdog, what's gotten into you?!"

"I'm not falling for any of your tricks!" Underdog growled.

"What are you talking about?" Krypto asked.

"Fight me, if you dare!" Underdog glared as he began to throw furniture at Krypto.

And where Krypto didn't seem affected by the furniture as he simply placed them back where they were thrown.

"FIGHT ME!" Underdog glared.

"No! Why?!" Krypto replied.

"You know why!" Underdog barked.

"No, I really don't!" Krypto replied.

"Hey!" Atticus called out as he soon came in the room with Patch to break-up the fight.

"What is with you, attacking him like that?!" Patch asked Underdog.

"He should pay for what he did!" Underdog glared.

"What did he do?" Atticus and Patch asked.

"Yes, what did I do?" Krypto added.

"You destroyed Simon Bar Sinister's hideout!" Underdog told Krypto.

"What?! No, I didn't." Krypto told him.

"That doesn't sound like Krypto to me." Patch muttered to himself.

"Then explain this!" Underdog glared as he brought out the superhero dog's insignia.

This was surprising to Krypto, Atticus, and Patch.

"That's what I thought." Underdog glared before lunging out for Krypto to beat him up.

And where sense Krypto wasn't ready for his lunge the two superheroes were now going through the window and the fight was going to continue outside.

"This can't be happening..." Patch muttered as he didn't sound so good as he walked off. "I need to lie down..." he muttered out before suddenly passing out in the middle of the floor.

"Patch!" Atticus gasped for his dog, soon bending down and picking him up.

Underdog began to use his strength against the Dog of Steel, but he soon started to feel pain in his fists as Krypto soon focused.

"Underdog, I would never wanna hurt anybody!" Krypto cried out.

"LIAR!" Underdog glared.

"But you have to believe me, I really would never--" Krypto started.

Underdog soon interrupted him as he tried to hurt him with his Atomizing vision and when that didn't work he tried his heat vision and where both of those simply tickled him with how Underdog's powers weren't powerful enough to be a threat to Kryptonians. Patch groaned slightly as this seemed to bother him a lot.

"Oh, Patch..." Atticus frowned to his poor dog. 

Underdog soon tried to blow Krypto away with his Atomic Breath, but that only seemed to make a breeze for the Dog of Steel. 

"If that's how you wanna play it..." Krypto glared as he began to fight Underdog back as Patch's worst nightmare seemed to be coming true.

"Excellent!" Simon laughed as he watched this on his screen. 

And where the fight seemed one-sided as Underdog's powers didn't seem to do a thing to Krypto at all. Atticus soon took Patch out of the room as the two superhero dogs began to fight each other. The fight soon seemed like it was going to end with the Dog of Steel as the winner. Both of the dogs were panting, but Krypto was still standing as he really didn't want to do that, but he did.

"This can't be happening." Patch frowned.

"I'm so sorry, Patch," Atticus told his dog. "This must be very hard for you." 

"I just don't believe that Krypto would destroy anything." Patch frowned.

"I know... I don't believe it either... If only we had proof." Atticus replied.

"Wait, Atticus, with our super-hearing, can't we hear if someone is coming when they fly?" Patch asked.

"Um... Well... I'd imagine so." Atticus replied. 

"So, wouldn't we have heard Krypto leaving his room to go and destroy anything?" Patch asked.

"Let's get you some water and talk to the others before anything else." Atticus said.

Patch stared back over his shoulder as he was carried away by his owner.

Cherry seemed to be scratching at the wall, unable to resist her cat instincts since she was still a cat thanks to Patch's magic. 

"I wonder how everything is going?" Mo said.

Atticus and Patch soon came back.

"So, how'd it go?" Cherry asked.

"Well, Krypto and Underdog seem to hate each other now." Patch frowned.

"What?! Why?!" Mo frowned back.

"Well, Underdog found Krypto, and they got into a fight, because apparently Krypto destroyed Simon Bar Sinister's lair." Patch said.

"Yeah, that makes total sense," Cherry deadpanned. "Beat someone up for destroying your arch enemy's home. Oh, the humanity." 

"Actually, it makes sense; after all, superheroes don't destroy hideouts." Thor said.

"Really?" Cherry replied. "Well, then..."

"Are you okay, Patch?" Thor asked the Dalmatian. "You look a little pale."

"Just seeing Krypto and Underdog fight like that..." Patch replied shakily. "It felt horrible." 

"Well, no wonder." Thor said.

"I just don't know what to do." Patch frowned. 

"Wait, Underdog said that Simon told him that Krypto destroyed their hideout, right?" Mo asked.

"Yeah?" Patch frowned.

"Then wouldn't you guys have heard him using his powers late at night or something?" Mo asked.

Patch paused to think about it. "Well, to be honest, I was having a bad dream until Cherry saved me, so I haven't thought about it." 

"But wouldn't you guys have heard him using his powers thanks to your super-hearing?" Mo asked.

"Like I said, I had a nightmare, so I wasn't paying much attention." Patch said.

"Hmm... I don't think I've heard Krypto last night myself." Atticus told his girlfriend. 

"So then if you didn't hear Krypto last night, what does that tell us?" Mo asked.

"Krypto didn't do anything... He was framed!" Patch concluded before glaring. 

"And we can already tell who was framing him." Cherry said as she licked herself clean.

"Of course!" Atticus replied.

"Simon Bar Sinister!/An evil twin!" Atticus and Thor said in unison before glancing to each other.

"Uh, your answer makes sense too." Thor then said bashfully.

They soon rushed outside. Phoebe came beside her big brother.

"Bebe, go back in the room, this is grown-up business." Thor told his little sister. 

"No way!" Phoebe told him.

"Yes, way!" Thor replied. "Either you go, or I'll make you."'

"No!" Phoebe told her brother.

"Have it your way..." Thor said before he soon grabbed his little sister over his shoulder, taking her back to the hotel. 

"Dang it." Phoebe deadpanned.

"Sucks to be you." Thor said as he carried his little sister.

"Put me down!" Phoebe demanded. 

"Mm... No." Thor said.

"Put me down!" Phoebe demanded. "I'm telling Uncle Drell on you!"

"Ooh... I'm so scared..." Thor rolled his eyes as he put Phoebe down in the room and shut the door behind her before going back outside with the others. 

"This is unfair." Phoebe sighed.

"Stupid little sisters are no match for smart big brothers." Thor smirked to himself. 

Once outside, they all rushed to stop Krypto and Underdog's fight.


	7. Chapter 7

"What are we going to do?" Cherry sighed to herself. 

"Guys, stop!" Patch called out.

"This is just like Patch's nightmare." Cherry muttered to herself. 

But unlike his nightmare, both heroes actually listened.

"Guys, stop," Patch told them. "Underdog, Krypto didn't destroy Simon's lair, and Krypto, you were framed." 

"It's true." Atticus said.

"I told you I didn't do it!" Krypto told Underdog.

"How do I know this is true?" Underdog asked.

"Atticus would never lie." Patch replied. 

"Plus if he were to try to lie his eyes would get all shifty and he'd bite down on his lower lip." Cherry smirked.

Atticus glanced over with narrowed eyes.

"What? That's true." Cherry replied.

"Thank you, Cherry!" Atticus said through his teeth. 

"Anyway, we know who framed Superdog." Patch told Underdog.

"Yes?" Underdog asked.

"It was Red Herring!" Thor replied.

"What?!" The others asked him.

"I've always wanted to say that." Thor chuckled sheepishly. 

"The one that framed him was Simon Bar Sinister." Atticus said.

"He duped me?!" Underdog asked.

"Surely you saw this coming since he's your arch enemy." Atticus replied.

"Well... I suppose that makes sense..." Underdog said once he saw how that would had been likely.

"Well, it's time that we pay them back for their trickery." Cherry said.

"I can't believe I let myself believe them!" Underdog face-pawed himself.

"Well, to be fair, they did have something of Superdog's to trick you, that was kinda smart," Thor replied. "Um, I'm sorry if that's not helpful."

"That's okay, Thor, you do have a point." Atticus told his best guy friend.

"Hmm... And I think we can use their plan against them." Krypto said.

"See? I'm smart." Thor smirked to himself.

"Uh... Of course you are," Patch replied to humor him. "Hmm... What shall we do?"

Krypto and Underdog soon began to tell them how they were going to do it.

"Just remember, we're here to help," Atticus said. "Right, Cherry?"

"I'm a cat, what am I going to do to help?" Cherry smirked cockily.

"You can use those claws of yours." Patch said.

"Um... How do I bring them out again?" Cherry asked.

"Just think about something that'd make you wanna cut someone," Patch suggested. "That's what Maisy says?" 

Cherry soon looked down to her new paws and sheathed out her claws, following what he said.

"That's how you do it." Patch smiled.

"I guess..." Cherry shrugged as that was her only defense against Simon Bar Sinister.

"This is going to be great." Patch said.

"Like I said before... I guess..." Cherry repeated herself with a small shrug.

"Oh, Superdog, I am so sorry!" Underdog cried as he felt terrible now.

"It's alright, I'm not one to hold a grudge." Krypto told him.

"Wow... That was easy..." Underdog said.

"Just as long as you promise it won't happen again." Krypto smiled.

"I promise." Underdog smiled back.

"Friends?" Krypto asked.

"Friends." Underdog replied.

The two superhero canines then shared a hug with each other.

"That was so sweet, I think Vanellope's home would give it a run for its money." Cherry commented.

"So then shall we?" Atticus asked,

"I guess we can... Even if I'm stuck as a cat." Cherry replied.

"Let's move out then." Thor said, gesturing for them all to go follow him, but he didn't know where he was going.

"How about we let the heroes the lead on this?" Patch suggested.

"Yeah, we're going right." Thor replied.

"That's left." Cherry told him.

"No... Right..." Thor said, holding up his left hand.

Atticus took his hands before raising his left hand. "This is left," he then lifted his right hand. "This is right."

"Oh..." Thor frowned. "...I'm so dumb."

"Let's get this over with." Cherry groaned.

"I'm sorry I'm dumb, Atticus." Thor frowned.

"Oh, Thor, you're not dumb." Atticus comforted.

"I confused my right with my left." Thor told him.

"It could've happened to anyone..." Atticus replied.

"Yeah." Patch added.

"I guess..." Thor frowned to himself. "What am I good at anyway?"

"We'll get to that later." Patch said.

"Okay..." Thor replied.

"Aw, Thor..." Atticus frowned as they walked off together. "Don't be like that. You're the best guy friend I've ever had."

"It's true." Patch said.

"I guess so..." Thor said as he kicked a stone across the ground.

They walked along and Underdog helped them find Simon, only to be stopped briefly.

"Underdog!" Polly smiled to the canine superhero.

"Worst possible timing." Cherry groaned.

"Uh, Polly, kind of in a rush right now." Underdog said, though blushed around the female dog.

"Is it true that you and Superdog are now mortal enemies?" Polly asked as she took out a notepad.

"Where did you hear that from?" Atticus asked.

"People are talking about it all around," Polly replied. "It's through the grapevines."

"What do grapes have to do with it?" Thor asked.

"No, Thor," Atticus said. "That means something is spread by gossip or rumors among others."

"See how dumb I am?!" Thor cried out.

"Your brain just works differently." Mo said.

Thor pouted.

"It's okay, Thor... We love you." Atticus soothed.

"Well, whoever told you the rumor, it's not true," Underdog told Polly. "Superdog and I are going to be friends."

"Yeah, but right now, we're on our way to a certain hideout." Patch said.

"Really?" Polly replied. "Mind I come along since I'm an ace reporter?"

Underdog blushed to her, feeling like he had a hard time to say no to her.

"Sure." Krypto said.

Underdog then nodded.

"Excellent!" Polly beamed. "This is gonna wow 'em down at the TV Station!"

They soon continued their way to the hideout.

"Dogs must be really different in this town." Mo whispered to Atticus since Polly and Underdog walked like people while Krypto walked on all fours.

"Couldn't agree more." Atticus whispered back.

"I don't get it." Mo replied.

They soon came to the hideout. Polly looked up and continued to take notes on what she saw.

"Remember, we use Simon's plan against him." Patch whispered to the others.

The others nodded.

"You got that, Thor?" Atticus asked.

Thor looked over.

"You're not dumb, you're a great guy." Atticus soothed him.

"That's right." Patch said.

"Hm..." Thor pouted.

"Thor, listen to me, you don't have to be smart to be a good person," Cherry said. "You have lots of good qualities. Um... You're very sweet and loving, even if your little sister annoys you, you love her, and you're very strong and protective to keep her safe from bullies."

"Plus you're great with magic." Atticus whispered to Thor.

"Hm..." Thor pouted a bit, though he gave a small smile as that helped a little.

Simon laughed wickedly while Cad laughed with him, though Cad seemed to only be laughing because Simon was laughing and he didn't seem to know why they were laughing. And where after Simon stopped laughing he saw Cad was still laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Simon asked.

"...I dunno." Cad muttered.

"I knew I should've called Riff Raff." Simon rolled his eyes.

They soon heard their door being knocked down.

"I don't remember ordering pizza." Cad said.

"You are hopeless..." Simon muttered slightly before looking over.

Underdog soon came out first and told the others to wait for him, and the others nodded in response to this. 

"Underdog?" Simon asked. "What brings you here?"

"Just wanted to talk with ya," Underdog replied. "I had a little talk with Superdog."

"Y-Y-You did?" Simon gulped.

"Oh, yeah..." Underdog replied.

"What'd he say?" Cad asked.

"Ah, nothing much..." Underdog said. "Maybe you guys are right... Maybe he is trouble."

"Whew... I mean, of course he is." Simon said.

"Yeah... I figured you might say that..." Underdog replied. "Who knew he would cause so much trouble to you, even if we are bitter enemies, not to mention what you've done to Sweet Polly Purebred over the years?"

"Uh, yeah." Cad smiled nervously.

"I guess I might as well give up," Underdog said. "I can't possibly compete with a superhero animal from a super planet like Krypton where his master the Man of Steel himself is from."

This was the cue for the Dog of Steel. 

"'Scuse me, guys." Krypto whispered.

"Do your thing." Patch whispered back, trying to contain his excitement.

Krypto nodded and then began to chase his tail and soon became Superdog.

Simon was about to say something.

"You got that right!" Krypto's voice before he flew in.

"Hey, look, Simon, it's Superdog," Cad pointed out. "I wonder what he's doing over here for?"

"To finish this weak mutt." Krypto said while looking at Underdog.

"R-Really?" Simon's eyes widened.

"We have unfinished business." Krypto growled, though he was actually acting.

"But I'm no match for you and you know it." Underdog acted scared.

"What is happening?" Cad asked.

"What do you think is happening, you Dumbo?" Simon replied.

"Why don't you get out of here while you're still in one piece?" Krypto smirked to Underdog.

"But this is my town," Underdog frowned. "I'm its protector."

"This is really sad!" Cad cried out like he was watching a soap opera.

"Well, I don't care," Krypto smirked. "I'll take over this city, and then the world."

"No! You weren't supposed to do this!" Simon cried out then. "This is madness!"

"What did you expect? After all, I am just like my owner, only I'll take over the world." Krypto smirked.

'Simon should be revealing his plan any minute now.' Patch thought to himself.

"What are you doing?!" Simon panicked.

Thor tried not to laugh and the others told him to keep quiet and he nodded while covering his mouth.

"First off, I'm going to finish off this weak hero." Krypto smirked as he looked at Underdog.

"STOP!" Simon cried out. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO RUN UNDERDOG OUT OF TOWN WHILE YOU TWO WERE FIGHTING AND THEN I'D TAKE OVER THE WORLD!"

"Did you get all that, Polly?" Underdog smirked as he and Krypto faced to where the others were hiding.

"Got it." Polly said as she had her tape recorder after she saw that just taking notes wouldn't be enough.

"What--?!" Simon yelped.

"SURPRISE!" Cherry yelled out before lunging out and scratching at him with her claws.

"Ah! Cad, get this mangy furball off my face!" Simon screamed.

"All right, Kitty... Come to Cad..." Cad smirked as he reached out for Cherry.

Cherry blinked and then jumped onto his face next, scratching at him. 

"Ow! That hurts!" Cad yelped.

"Guess she doesn't like either of you." Atticus smirked.

"What do you kids know?" Simon glared. "It's not like you're superheroes yourselves."

Thor pouted as that was true for him.

"No, but you know how animals are excellent judges of a person?" Atticus smirked.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Simon glared.

"Easy, because our feline friend can already tell that you two are evil." Atticus said.

"Stupid cat!" Simon glared.

"SHE IS NOT STUPID!" Thor suddenly yelped, towering over Simon, pointing sharply into his chest. "SHE IS A BEAUTIFUL, WONDERFUL, AND TALENTED CAT WHO IS A LOT SMARTER THAN YOU COULD EVER HOPE TO BE, AND SHE IS GORGEOUS IN HER OWN WAY, WHETHER SHE FEELS THAT WAY ABOUT HERSELF OR NOT, BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT HER, AND IF YOU TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY AGAIN, I WILL PULVERIZE YOU!"

Cherry was touched to hear Thor say all of that. 

"Weird to get excited over a stupid cat..." Simon muttered.

"SHUT UP!" Thor glared before tackling him to the ground like he would in a football game.

"Whoa." Cad yelped.

Thor glared to him and soon tackled him next despite being small compared to Cad.

"This child is scary..." Simon muttered about Thor. 

Thor soon picked them up like a wrestler and spun them around over his head.

"Remind me never to get on his bad side." Atticus said.

"Okay, I believe he's Drell's nephew now!" Cherry sounded scared to death.

Thor soon finished wrestling Simon and Cad. The two were piled up to each other.

"Wow, that was awesome." Atticus smiled.

Thor turned back with a slight growl.

"Wah! Thor! We're friends, remember?!" Atticus asked. 

Thor soon came up to him and gave him a bear hug, but then smirked. "Was I good, Atticus?"

"You sure were." Atticus smiled.

Thor smirked, squeezing him a bit before letting him go.

"You should've come to WrestleMania with us," Atticus said. "I bet you'd make Zarkos scream and cry for his mommy."

"Aw... Stop..." Thor smiled bashfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Simon and Cad were soon finally under arrest and put in jail.

"What a scoop!" Polly beamed as she took a picture with her camera to put on the news as this made history with Underdog and Superdog teaming up together. 

The rest of the visit went by fast as Krypto was training Underdog so he would actually become strong after the hero of the town suggested it and agreed to become a member of the Dog Star Patrol. Underdog soon came by after flying around the world.

Patch checked his timer. "Way to go, Underdog, you broke your old record!" he then smiled. 

"Wahoo!" Underdog smiled back as he landed on the ground, looking strong thanks to his training from Krypto.

"All right, I think we can stop for now," Krypto smiled to Underdog. "Nice job, by the way." 

"Thanks, Superdog." Underdog smiled back.

They then shared a friendly hug together.

"Can I go back to normal now?" Cherry begged. "I'm starting to see why Salem hates being a cat for so long!" 

"Have you learned your lesson yet?" Patch smirked.

"You guys, this is so not cool!" Cherry complained.

'I guess that's a no." Patch teased. 

"Sorry, but until you've learned your lesson, you are stuck as a cat." Atticus said.

"WHAT?!" Cherry asked. "Guys, haven't I suffered enough? The only way this could be worse is if Drell did to me for 100 years like Salem!" 

"The only way for you to be turned back into a human is by learning your lesson." Mo said.

"What do you want from me?" Cherry complained. "I nearly got mauled by a pound mutt! Some people try to take me away and make me drink milk! Some people try to make me eat mice! BEING A CAT ISN'T AS EASY AS MY LIFE WAS BEFORE!" 

"There it is." Patch smiled.

Cherry gasped and panted from her little outburst, and she was soon back to normal, but on her hands and knees since she had been a cat for what felt like a week. 

"Now you know that animals/pets don't have it easier." Patch said. 

"No one has it easy, Cherry," Atticus said. "Trust me, I know."

"Yeah, yeah... You just better not do that again." Cherry glared as soon as she stood back up, though it felt weird again after her time as a cat. 

"Well, it's about time we got going anyway." Mo said.

"Bebe! We're going!" Thor called out. "Bebe? ...Bebe?" he then called out for his little sister before panicking. "Oh, man, what if something happened to her? Or worse? SOMETHING COULD HAPPEN TO ME BECAUSE SOMETHING HAPPENED TO HER! We gotta find the bug!" 

"Calm down, we'll find her." Atticus told him.

"We better, or I'll be zapped into oblivion!" Thor panicked. 

Phoebe yawned as she woke up from her nap and came behind her brother.

"Oh, Bebe, if we find you... I'll be a good big brother, I promise," Thor said. "I'll... I'll give you..."

"All the cookies I can eat?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, all the cookies you can eat!" Thor smiled, not realizing his sister was right behind him. 

"Uh, Thor?" Atticus spoke up.

"And I can watch Barney on TV whenever I want?" Phoebe smiled.

"You can watch Barney whenever you want!" Thor said.

"That's a promise?" Phoebe asked.

"That's a--" Thor replied before he soon looked over. "Bebe!" he then beamed and hugged her before glaring. "Do you know how worried you made me? I thought something happened to you!"

"Aww... You do care about me." Phoebe smiled.

"Yeah... Well... Ah, whatever..." Thor rolled his eyes.

Phoebe soon hugged him. Thor blinked, but soon smiled and gave her a small hug back, showing he really did care about his little sister, even if he often said she annoyed him.

The group began to start packing up their stuff so they would be ready to go back home. Phoebe hugged her Raggedy Ann doll.

"I'm sorry you couldn't do a whole lot, Phoebe." Patch said.

"That's okay, Patch," Phoebe smiled. "I'm just glad Uncle Drell let me come along with you guys. You know... I'm a little shy in school... I don't know how to make friends sometimes."

"It can be a little easy." Patch said.

"I don't know what to say sometimes..." Phoebe said as she hugged her doll.

"Just say 'Hello', and you'd like to be their friend," Patch smiled. "I'm sure you'd be a wonderful friend, Phoebe."

"You think so?" Phoebe smiled back.

"I'm sure of it," Patch replied. "In order to make a friend, you need to be a friend. Just think of what Raggedy Ann might do."

"Right." Phoebe smiled.

"You're a very sweet girl," Patch smiled back. "Anybody would be happy and lucky to have you as a friend."

"Oh, Patch!" Phoebe beamed and hugged the Dalmatian happily from that.

Patch simply smiled from the hug.

"Oh, I hope someday I have a familiar as wonderful and sweet as you someday, Patch." Phoebe smiled back once she set him back down.

"I'm sure you will." Patch smiled back.

"All right, you little terror, it's time to go." Thor said as he grabbed his little sister into a hug behind her and lifted her off the ground.

"Wah!" Phoebe yelped, but giggled as she was lifted up.

"It's going to be great to be back home." Atticus said.

"It's sad to see you folks go," Polly said as she walked over. "I baked you all a cake for your trip back home."

"Aw! Thanks, Miss Polly." Patch smiled.

"We'll each have a slice once we get home." Mo added.

"I hope you enjoy it," Polly smiled. "It's an old family recipe."

"Well, thank you very much," Atticus smiled back. "You stay safe now, Miss Purebred."

"Although knowing you, that probably would be a bit of a challenge." Mo said.

"You're not kidding," Polly replied. "Have a safe trip back home."

"We will." The others replied as they went to go home after their adventure with the one and only Underdog.

They soon came back home and decided to share the cake.

"Hey, is that cake?" Drell asked as he came over and picked up a plate for himself.

"Uncle Drell, please, come in, I really missed you." Thor deadpanned, trying to use some sarcasm he learned from Cherry.

"Don't mind if I do." Drell smirked.

Thor sighed, but he shared with his uncle.

"Um, you have a nice convention?" Atticus asked to be polite.

"It was all right," Drell said. "Nice to see Vincent again. I feel like I haven't seen him since our graduation from The Warlock Academy."

"I bet superheroes don't need to go to school to learn how to be heroes." Cherry replied.

"Oh, that reminds me," Drell said after he ate some cake. "I need you guys to go to Super Hero High School."

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

"But not the you guys in this universe, but in a different universe." Drell said. 

"Have the four of us met in the universe you're mentioning?" Mo asked.

"You know each other, but you kinda don't." Drell replied.

"What...?" Thor asked as that sounded confusing.

"You know those classmates you interact with, but you don't know them very well." Drell explained.

"Oh... That makes sense." Thor then said once he understood now.

"Let me guess, another adventure we'll be watching, right?" Atticus guessed.

"If you don't mind," Drell replied. "I really care about you kids, and I want you to have fun... Especially with watching Supergirl's first year in Super Hero High."

"Ooh, that'll be fun for Atticus..." Cherry said as Supergirl was a member of Superman's family.

"Well, you should know that Superman has a statue of himself in front of the school." Drell said.

"Can I watch too, Uncle Drell?" Thor asked. "Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I?"

"Thor, how old are you?" Drell teased his nephew.

"...I'm in high school now..." Thor pouted.

"I'm just teasing." Drell smirked.

Thor made a goofy face to his uncle.

"I swear, you remind me of myself when I was your age." Drell replied.

Thor smiled as he found that as a compliment.

"So, uh, another alternate universe?" Cherry asked.

"Yes, and of course, Atticus will be the one to help Supergirl on the first day of Super Hero High," Drell replied. "Consider this as a universe where you don't study magic or know who I am, and you train to become young superheroes, going to the esteemed and elusive school that is Super Hero High. Whatya say? You kids wanna take a look?"

"Sure, let's watch this adventure." Patch said.

"All right... I'll be right back." Drell said before teleporting himself away briefly.

Everyone then continued to eat some cake as they waited for him to come back until the next time.

"Oh, this cake is just heavenly." Thor muffled.

"Who knew dogs were such good cooks?" Cherry commented since Polly made the cake for them.

"I don't eat sweets very often, but it is very nice." Mo smiled.

"Oh, this is so amazing." Patch smiled as he enjoyed a slice of the cake.

They continued to eat the cake and soon waited for Drell once they finished.

The End


End file.
